Tesoro
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Un tesoro es algo mucho más que joyas, dineros, oros, plata. Ni el cobre ni el salitre se comparaba con su tesoro. *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer: **Demonios, ya lo saben ¬¬

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai.

* * *

**Tesoro**

**.**

Un tesoro es el conjunto de oro, dinero, cualquier objeto precioso y de gran valor dentro de un cofre para ser escondido en lo menos pensando del ser humano, ya sea al final de mundo si es necesario. Arthur hacía exactamente eso. Esconder tesoros en la gran gloria de la época de pirata, navegando al nuevo continente 'gracias' a Antonio por su descubrimiento desembarcando en el sur. En el sur de Chile, específicamente en la isla Robinson Crusoe, donde conoció más de cerca a Manuel con una mirada dudosa a punto de salir corriendo a ir a avisarle a su _papá_ que cierto _inglés_ yacía en sus tierras, estaba a punto. Dirigió la oscura mirada a sus hombros como si hubiese notado algo sobre ellos… ¿las puede ver? Y al parecer sí. Era algo increíble. No obstante, siendo razonable solo él y sus hermanos podían verlas, hasta que Manuel le dijo lo siguiente:

― ¿Son hadas?

Ladeó la cabeza.

Parpadeó y volvió a reír. Buen intento Antonio, contándole sobre los seres mágicos que veía. No era tan estúpido para creer que uno de sus _hijos_ podría verlos.

―Pequeño, ¿Antonio te contó sobre esto?

Trató de sonar amable ocultando su molestia. El castaño no comprendió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―Yo también tengo amigos así, pero mi _papá_ dice que no existen.

¿Estaba hablando enserio ese niño?

―Yo no estoy loco. Mira, te los presentaré. ¡Salgan de ahí!

Levantó la vista esperando a que esos _amigos_ aparecieran. No podía creerlo. Entre los arbustos salían una especie de duende, una serpiente con apariencia de gallo o un gallo con forma de serpiente, un caballo o eso parecía, seguido de una vaca con un cuerno; desde el mar emergía una sirena, por cierto, le cautivo como nunca.

― ¿Los ves?

Arthur acertó. Era increíble. Sus hadas se acercaron al pequeño a divertirse. Aunque los _amigos_ de Manuel eran muy extraños, más que los suyos, pero eso ya daba igual. Conoció a alguien que tenía ciertas cosas que compartir. Sonrió. Después lo invitó a subirse a unos de sus barcos piratas donde el castaño se sentía alegre, sin embargo algo fuera de lugar ocurrió: Vomitó. Arthur se asustó y lo dejó en tierra firme. No podría dejar al menor así. ¡Antonio lo sabría y lo mataría! ¡Y aun no escondía sus tesoros para peor! Necesitaba calmarse, tomar ron… No, estaba frente a un crío, no lo hacía frente al pequeño Alfred, menos lo haría con él, aunque no sea su colonia. Actuó a agacharse preguntando cómo se sentía. Manuel acertó que bien. Suspiró con alivio. Ahora tendría que salir lo más pronto posible, y para esto primero debe enterrar el tesoro, ¿pero dónde? ¿dónde? Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó la vista y el pequeño Manuel le señaló un buen lugar. Era astuto. Y entonces fue y enterró el cofre. Después de esto, no sería la última vez que se vieran. El vómito de Manuel sería el primero y el segundo, ya que fueron dos veces la que vomitó en el barco de Arthur, luego de acostumbró. Oh sí, como amaba subirse a sus barcos, incluso eran mucho mejores que los de su _padre_. Pero claro, al regresar _él_ le preguntaba donde había andado en toda la tarde, donde Manuel únicamente contestaba con que compartía con sus _amigos_. Antonio chasqueó la lengua. Ese niño le hacía recordar a cierto inglés molestoso y pirata, prefería que pasara más tiempo con su madre haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, a lo mejor maldiciéndolo con brujerías y machitún. Bueno, tendría que aceptarlo, mal que mal era su colonia. Sin embargo, tiempo más tarde, Antonio supo que Arthur había ido varias veces al sur a esconder tesoros alejándolos del español y para peor teniendo contacto con el pequeño de Manuel. Le dio miles de insultos y reclamos sobre NO acercase a NINGUNO de sus _hijos._

Lo bueno, Antonio nunca supo donde se encontraban sus tesoros.

Tesoros. También tenía otro tesoro. No era oro, no tenía las propiedades del oro, pero le encantaba hasta llegar a ser ambicioso. Nunca quiso aprovecharse, solo eran las cosas, eran los tiempos… de riquezas cuando Manuel decidió a tacar a Julio y luego a Miguel, donde Arthur con su supuesta "neutralidad" ayudó a Manuel para ganar con vestimentas y armamentos británicos. Sonrió cuando el menor ganó. Ahora esto se le llamaba tesoro. La época del Salitre. Su gloria. Su todo. Menos para Manuel, quien se quedaba casi con nada, enojándose y mandarlo al demonio con insultos sin comprenderle, a pesar de darle a conocer sus costumbres que las adaptó con mucho entusiasmo. Bien, fue bonito mientras duró. Luego llegó el cobre. Vaya, ese chiquillo sí que tenía suerte. Enseguida comenzó el verdadero tesoro para Manuel, la exportación del cobre hasta nacionalizarlo, sin embargo él se enojaba cuando el cobre bajaba en Londres y le reclamaba. No era su culpa… ¿Qué podría hacer? Pero bueno… comprendió que Manuel era un tesoro y que dentro de este tesoro se encontraba más tesoro.

Ese tesoro, compartía todo con él. Disfrutar un buen té acompañado de sus scones recién sacados del horno, donde el chileno los comía como si nada echándole mantequilla, mermelada hasta manjar. Su relación era buena, relajada, fluida, compartiendo las mayorías de las costumbres dadas a Manuel.

Porque era un tesoro. Por ser un tesoro, su deber es cuidarlo; protegerlos de ciertos pervertidos rubios con influencias mezcladas de Francis y Lovino, aunque este último no era para tanto. Y al verlo, se reflejaba el mismo.

Tesoro, es algo bello más allá de joyas, dineros, oros. Es algo especial. Un simple objeto sin valor comercial puede valer mucho más por solo tener sentimientos.

Eso es un tesoro, no aquel que aún se encuentra escondido y enterrado en esa isla. El verdadero tesoro se encuentra a su lado, durmiendo. Ese niño que una vez lo subió a su barco, que varias veces jugaron con sus _amigos_, que no le relató a Antonio donde se estaba enterrado los tesoros, ese niño… dormía en su cama, a su lado, murmurando frases sin sentido:

―Quiero… una sopaipilla…

Arthur río bajo. Ese chiquillo a pesar de ser orgulloso, terminaba cediendo entre besos, caricias y susurros del inglés. Le era difícil, pero se llevaban bien, muy bien. Por ahora prefirió leer un libro mientras la mitad de su cuerpo era ocultado por las sabanas. Sintió a Manuel moverse medio dormido.

― ¿Qué horas es…?

―Es temprano, continúa durmiendo.

―Bueno…

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** Esto se le llama, Inspiración a Full, iba a hacer drabble… ¿se nota? xD. Si alguien no cachó referente a la "madre" de Manuel, se refiere a Pueblo Mapuche por la brujería y machitún xD. Ahora sí que este es el que más me ha gustado sobre esta pareja, no saben cómo se me ocurrió escribirlo. Les contaré: Seguí leyendo más sobre la influencia británica en Chile, hasta que me acordé del tesoro ese que está en Robinson Crusoe (¿ya lo sacaron?), y luego me vino toda una imagen o frases UKxChi para definir "tesoro", y nació! Y encontré esto: Los descendientes de ingleses en Chile, según ciertas estimaciones, serían al menos unos 350.000 o 420.000. Por su parte, de acuerdo al censo de 2002, residen en Chile 1.815 inmigrantes del Reino Unido y 140 irlandeses. Chile es el país de América Latina con más descendientes de británicos. ¡Weón, Manu la lleva conchetumare! ¡Tú eres mejor que Alfred, tú valoras las influencias de Arthur! Por eso, amalo x3.

**Reviews?**

**Te amaré.**

**El UkxChi**

**Recién Comienza**

***risa malévola***


End file.
